warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon:Canon Policy
This page is a policy page devoted to outlining specific subjects that the community has deemed non-canon-friendly (NCF). While the "No Contradicting Canon" rule that is one of this site's cornerstones should speak for itself, over the years this site has encountered a number of things that Users have tried to pass off as canon friendly which the community has taken affront to. In order to eliminate future problems this article will be used to outline several subjects that are to be considered taboo on this site. It should be noted that while breaking one of these rules will cause your article to be considered NCF, not breaking any guideline on this page does not automatically make your article canon friendly. The policies on this page do not apply to any Humor articles since those articles could incorporate non-canon elements by their nature. If you wish to create such an article you need to adhere to the relevant policy outlined upon the Humor Articles Policy page. Timeline Affecting everything in 40k universe and all of our articles we have decided that there shall be no events after the Plague Wars, which occured in early-M42. This means, that all events, even from official sources, that occur after the Plague Wars are considered as non canon friendly and will be treated as such.Community decision: M42 and Ultima Founding As per our rules, alternative or extended timelines are forbidden. All attempts to create such timelines will be reverted and deleted and are considered as moderate offenses as per our banning policy. Space Marines As the most popular faction, there are some serious rules concerning Space Marines, that you must follow. Primarchs There will be no... *...articles about missing Primarchs... **...or about their legions *...additional Primarchs. (Though in some cases chapter's first chapter master is called "primarch", avoid it and there will be no confusions) Foundings Space Marine chapters are created in an event called "Founding". Community has agreed certain restrictions for fanon chapters, these are: *No fanon 1st Founding chapters/legions *No fanon 2nd Founding chapters *No 5th/6th Founding chapters of Dark Angels' geneseed Codex: Dark Angels (6thE) - pg 22 *There are 27 Foundings... **...26th Founding in 738.M41 being the last Founding of "classic" Space Marines **..."27th" Ultima Founding being the first Primaris Marine Founding *All fanon chapters are created as part of a Founding Chapter size/organization Codex Astartes dictates that all chapters have battle strength of 1000 battle brothers. There will be no fanon chapters, whose... *...size exceeds 1000 battle brothers All chapters have non-Astartes staff who make food, write purity seals and shine power armour. Chapters do not have... *...personal army of standard-human warriors **except in the case where chapter's homeworld has PDF/SDF, even then the PDF/SDF doesn't fight for chapter, it fights to defend their planet/system *...permanent detachment from another Imperial organization.Imperial organizations in this manner include all and every department and office under the jurisdiction of the Emperor of Mankind. Successors To have a successor chapter is a great honour for any chapter there is. Therefore it is decided by the community that fanon chapter can not have... *...more than one successor chapter **and to gain honour to have successor, fanon chapter has to be Codex compliant and have great reputation Most of the chapters have one of the original legions as their primogenitor chapter. Community has agreed, that there shall be no... *...pre-27th Founding successors of Space Wolves *...successors of Soul Drinkers *...loyalist successors of Traitor Legions *...successors of Lost Legions *...successors of Grey Knights or Exorcists Gene-seed Every chapter shares gene-seed flaws with their primogenitor chapter, making it impossible, that an Imperial Fists' successor chapter would have Bletcher's Gland, for example. No fanon chapter of... *...Blood Angels gene-stock may have their Black Rage or Red Thirst cured.Gene-stock refers in this case to all chapters created from Blood Angels', or their successor chapters', gene-seed. **...although, it is well established, that the Primaris Marines do not suffer of these major genetic flaws.Dark Imperium (Novel) pg. 148 It is known that Space Marines are human and male, there are no exceptions.Warhammer 40,000: Compendium - pg. 9 Allegiance and Characters For chapters and characters, same rules apply. Community has agreed, that there shall be no... *...Gue'Vesa Space Marines (Marines that have swore allegiance to Tau Empire) *...Space Marines that have swore allegiance to any other Xenos race/empire No Chapters on this site may leave the Imperium and join Xenos. It must be noted though, that Space Marine chapters may in the most desperate moments make a pact with xenos, to fight against greater foe. No Space Marine will ever make a pact with any other faction, than... *...Craftworld Eldar *...Tau Empire Furthermore no loyal Space Marine Chapter may form any kind of permanent alliance with the Tau Empire or Craftworld Eldar, nor any long term alliances with the largely opportunistic and manipulative Eldar outside of a single battle or campaign. These guys are trying to invade and conquer the Imperium. We don't care how open-minded your Marines are, you don't make friends with people that are trying to conquer you. There will also be no "loyalist traitors" (characters that were part of Traitor Legions and stayed loyal to the Emperor) who survive the Great Scouring. Also otherway around, there shall be no "traitor loyalists" (characters that were part of Loyalist Legions and turned to chaos) who survived the Great Scouring, except "the Fallen" and later Foundings' renegade chapters. Homeworld Space Marine homeworld is tithed as Aptus Non and its governor is chapter master or an individual appointed to that duty by the chapter master. No Space Marine chapter shall have a homeworld that is also: *...a cardinal world *...a forge world **...or any world governed by Adeptus Mechanicus *...a daemon world Even if the chapter does not have exactly homeworld, but one or more "recruiting worlds" (like Imperial Fists), no Space Marine chapter shall recruit from: *...a forge world **...or any world governed by Adeptus Mechanicus *...a daemon world Chaos In this section are the rules relating to the forces of Chaos and associated themes. Redeemed Chaos Followers It is the view of the community that once one truly embraces the worship of Chaos and its various gods that it is impossible to turn back. This is because of the nature of the Chaos Gods' power over their followers. Unlike other divinities a Chaos God has the power to intervene as it sees fit with regards to its worshipers. Chaos Gods can reward worshipers that please them, and punish those that anger or disappoint them at will. The Chaos Gods can literally reshape the bodies, minds and souls of those that pledge themselves to them. As such the idea of any true Chaos follower turning from them is laughable, for even if the worshipers mind was sane enough to consider it, the Chaos Gods could still easily punish the worshipers disloyalty. As such Chaos worshipers are beyond salvation in general. There are some potential exceptions. Those that are not very far along in their service to Chaos may have a chance at turning back as the Gods may not yet have too much power over them. However it should be noted that the path to damnation is a slippery slope, and a worshiper will quickly go beyond the point of no return. Furthermore especially favored Champions are unlikely to be able to turn back as the Chaos Gods will have invested a great deal into them. Followers that worship the Chaos Gods indirectly, or those that are unwittingly in the service of the Chaos Gods do have a chance at being redeemed. Finally it is possible for a irredeemably corrupted Champion to realize their error. However by this time they will be too far along, and too strongly in the grasp of the Dark Gods to truly turn back. For all their guilt and shame these champions will remain the tools of their dark masters for as long as they still live, like it or not. Only death can bring redemption for these poor souls. Eldar Sub-races The Eldar are divided into seven different factions,Rulebook (8th Edition) - pg 133 these are: *...Asuryani (who are the Craftworlders) *...Corsairs *...Drukhari (who are the Dark Eldar) *...Exodites *...Harlequins *...Outcasts *...Ynnari No additional Eldar factions are allowed. Empires This section covers fanmade, interstellar empires created on this site. This section applies to both Human and Xenos Empires Size It has been deemed by the community that no Empire may exceed a territorial size of over 100 star systems. This regulation was created in order to avoid massively oversized fan empires that drastically altered the setting by their very presence. The number was decided upon based on the fact that the Tau Empire, the Imperium's chief rival in terms of unified sovereign territory, had been stated to have roughly a hundred worlds under its control before the M42. It should be noted that an Empire may have had more worlds at a previous time in its history, but as of the current time in setting the fan empire must follow this rule. How the empire lost said worlds is up to the author. It should also be noted that in this setting having control of a few star systems is considered to be a respectably sized Empire given the danger and unreliability of communication, and transportation through the Warp. Technology Technology of human Empires may not match or exceed that of the Dark Age of Technology. Human Technology at this time was at its apex as stated by canon, and has not been marched since. It is also highly recommend that any human Empires should not exceed the technology of the Great Crusade (When the Imperium was at it's most advanced). Exceptions may be made when presented in a historical context. Xenos Empires may not match or exceed the technological level of the Craftworld Eldar. Extra-Galactic No extra-galactic empires (beside the Tyranids) are allowed. Xenos This section regards fanmade Xenos Species hosted on the site. Technology As stated in the above section Xenos Technology, while allowed to be more advanced than most human technology, should not match or surpass the level of scientific achievement reached by the Craftworld Eldar. As the most advanced species in the setting (with the exception of the Necrons) the Eldar should not be trumped. A level of scientific progress around the level of the Tau is acceptable, but no faction should have such a strong technological advantage as to render canon factions obsolete. Psychic Apptitude Psykers in this setting are an integral part of the lore. Having Psykers among your species is quite fine, and is in fact expected. It may even be fine to make your race entirely Psychic. However there are a few guidelines to follow. Your Xenos species may not be as strong, or skillful in Psychic arts as the Eldar. Since the Eldar are a strong Psychic race, and in fact the most gifted faction in this regard they are beyond the abilities of other species in this regard. This is not to say that you can not have strong Psykers on an individual basis, or that your species has to be made of weak Psykers necessarily, but it is important that this is kept in check. Your species may also occupy a negative level on the Assignment. Having individuals that possess the abilities of a Blank are permitted. It is also permitted that your species be psychically negative as a whole. However it is not alright for your species to be made up entirely of Blanks. Psychic powers are a big part of 40k, and many factions rely on them to some extent or another. A race entirely made of Blanks renders many of the other Factions weak by denying them Psychic powers. Thus any psychically negative species on the site must be only mildly to moderately resistant to the Warp, and should not be able to nullify a Psykers powers. Relationship with Chaos Chaos as a forces plays a pivotal role in 40k. Many races are entirely consumed by Chaos, like the Laer. Others have a resistance or even immunity to Chaos like the Tau and Necrons respectively. Here's the thing, your race may be permitted to have a resistance to Chaos given an appropriate reason, such as being slightly negative on the Psychic scale, however this does not mean that you are allowed to render your race immune to Chaos. The only time when this is permissible is if your species lacks a soul in it's entirety (a very rare trait). Aside from this no Species should be stated to be beyond corruption by Chaos. This is especially true of highly Psychic races. So, no Chaos immunity. Extra-Galactic No extra-galactic xenos (beside the Tyranids) are allowed. Gods A number of gods or god-like beings inhabit the stories of 41st millennium. When it comes to fan-made gods, some restrictions are applied. Chaos Gods Gods of Chaos, or Ruinous Powers, are powerful Warp entities that draw their power from the emotions of all living things. There are four major Chaos Gods (Khorne, Nurgle, Tzeentch and Slaanesh) and an unknown amount of minor Gods of Chaos. If one wishes to make a God of Chaos, it has to be minor one and cannot... *...in any way rival the Great Four *...have more than one Chaos Space Marine warband under its influence *...control a whole daemon world by their own If one wishes to make a minor God of Chaos, that has been destroyed (meaning that it has no power in the material verse and is only semiconscious in the Warp), he may do so but the God cannot... *...in any way rival the Great Four It is also to be noted, that Gods of Chaos cannot draw their powers from same emotions, so no God of Chaos shall share their source of powers with another God. Instead of making an actual God of Chaos one can make powerful Greater Daemon or Daemon Prince of the existing Gods. This way a certain emotions that fall under already existing God's domain can be used for to create a demi-God of that specific feeling/emotion. C'tan When Necrons and C'tan won the War in Heaven over the Old Ones, their pawns, Necrons, retaliated against their god-like rulers and destroyed most of them into fragments known as C'tan shards. Of the whole pantheon of Star Gods, only fragment was destroyed and/or captured this way. Codex: Necrons (5thE) - pg. 40 *Therefore it is totally ok to write about C'tans, or C'tan shards as long as the power of those C'tan does not overcome that of the Void Dragon, Nightbringer or Deceiver, who are seen as three most powerful C'tan entities. Eldar Gods All Eldar Gods were destroyed during either War in Heaven or in the Fall of the Eldar, with the sole exception of Isha; Mother of Eldar,Codex: Chaos Daemons (4th Edition), pg. 82 Khaine; the Bloody-Handed God, Cegorach; the Laughing God and Ynnead; God of Death, yet to be awaken. *There shall be no fan-made Eldar Gods. God-like beings Most other deities in 40k are either powerful warp entities, legendary figures (such as the Emperor of Man), or abstract concepts (like Gork and Mork). *Warp entities can be treated as Greater Daemons but more independent. However they aren't Chaos Gods - therefore they do not have personal Daemons like aligned Chaos servants but have to draw their followers from the ranks of other Warp entities. *Heroic figures of a certain culture that are revered as a god is certainly permitted - treat them like Greek-mythos demi-gods or extremely influentic mortals such as Prophet Mohammed. They could also be a god like being, with significant power over a group of people/race. None of these heroic figures may reach the power of any of the Primarchs in any way. Or be otherwise all-powerful, all-knowing super-entities. *If a culture worships an "imaginary" being make it clear that there is no proof that this being exists - the people may have faith that this being is real, but it is more likely that it is a myth. This can be treated like real life religions and their gods. If you want you could imply that this "imaginary" god is a warp being or alien - just make sure its existence is heavily doubted, and go vague on the details. These three should mostly be reserved to Xenos races, human empires and the odd cult. PerpeChild-clause It is yet uncovered in the ongoing Horus Heresy -series if the Perpetuals actually are a retcon of Starchild-Sensei -fluff introduced in the Realm of Chaos -era and occasionally referred to in later editions too. This leaves us no choice but to ban all articles about... *...Starchild *...Sensei(s) *...Perpetual(s) Those articles that were written before this clause was implemented (1.12.2014), and include Senseis, Starchilds or Perpetuals, can stay under "previous edition" tag as mothballed. They shall wait their final sanction, if and when the truth is revealed in the Horus Heresy -series. Notes Changing policies In case you think that our canon policy (or any policy) is at fault and you'd wish to change it, it is recommended that you write a blog post about that matter to open discussion about it, or open a thread in our forum's community decisions area. You can also try to talk about your ideas in our chat (which is in Discord nowadays). There are sections of canon policy that have been removed by community decision. Reintegrating these once removed sections should be exceptionally well argumented and backed up with official sources. Removed parts of canon policy include: *Xenos and the War in Heaven (June 1st 2018) References